the_midlanderfandomcom-20200214-history
Cylinder Trouble
Cylinder Trouble (originally going to be named Hood's Middle Cylinder) is the 19th episode the mini series 1990s. This covers from the last episode when Hood is mentioning how his middle cylinder is creating him "unbearable pain", and results with it exploding with a return workers train. Plot Winter had arrived on the British Isles and the Moorland Steam Railway locomotives were getting ready for a long Winter. The snow was falling, the visablity was clear, Hood's middle cylinder was creating cranking sound and brought the narrator's attention since it interrupted his narration. Hood complains for his middle cylinder was creating the loud cranking sounds, which was giving him what he called "unbearable pain". He stopped at Northrop station with passengers being furious. The connection was late and Hood still in pain with passengers saying that they should have another locomotive take the train (but Stovell isn't operational and his sister is busy going the opposite direction. The guard of Hood's train said that his boiler ticket is going to expire and he was due for overhaul. Hood complained that his guard + supervisor lied to the passengers about his boiler ticket, which still had four years left. Stovold, who was being ready for a first steaming since 1989, knew that his design was bad enough. Leanne threatened the Compound by threatening to push him into a tanker train of TTAs. Kate chipped in for Hood could relief her from her permeant way trains. Hood agreed to take the workers trains that Kate takes so she can take the ballast wagon, without the need of running back for them. The main express recreation was given to Killarney, who hasn't handled this train (let alone, BR Mk1s). Hood was readied for the first workers train bound for the new extension, which was due to be opened in one year. Kate left with the ballast wagons (YGA "Cowhop" bogie hoppers loaned by Network Rail). Hood's workers train was formed of only three BR Mk1s, which were still in BR Blue & Grey and were in poor condition. They even still had the original Mk1 bogies, which was odd for BR Mk1s in Blue & Grey livery. Hood took the train with two brake vans (since the coaches' brakes don't work) and with his supervisor keeping an eye on his middle cylinder. Hood arrived at Titfield Manor (which did have a manor, now long gone) with the workers train without problem, and watched Kate go by with the empty hoppers. She blasted her whistle to him as a way of saying "thank you". Hood also had to run around to the other end of the train and head it tender first. After Kate passed again with another empty load of hoppers, Hood set off for Gladsville since work on the line that day was over. He was worried about his middle cylinder when he ascended the climb out of Titfield Manor station, which was a gradient of 1in96. As he ascended the climb, the pain in his middle cylinder came back and he had to take it easy, but Hood told his supervisor to not make song quotes. Just 300 yards from the summit, a loud explosion was heard and Hood quickly stopped, with his right cylinder hanging on the frame. It turned out that his middle cylinder had exploded and his right cylinder was blown off its mounting. Kate was called upon to rescue the stranded Jubilee. The broken engine was inspected further for any more damage and it was confirmed that Hood's middle cylinder exploding also caused damage to his bogie, which is mounted on top the cylinder. Hood tells Kate that he would be out of traffic for two years (as he says), but gets good news from Jinty when his sister is going to have her parts casted to replace his. Hood is soon shunted into the workshops by Hunter and his cylinder explosion provides an excuse to re-new his boiler ticket. Stovold is returned to service and will perform Hood's engineering duties while Hood is undergoing an overhaul and repairs. Characters * Hood * Kate * Killarney * Stovold * Leanne * Jinty * King James I (does not speak) * Jenny (does not speak) * Capulet (does not speak) * Maude (does not speak) * Hughes (cameo) * Jumbo (cameo) * Raven (cameo) * Stanford (cameo) * Jazza (cameo) * Clyde (cameo) Trivia This marks the first appearances of any station on the new branch line extension to Maitford. This marks Hood's final operational appearance in the 1990s. This marks Stovell's first operational appearance in the 1990s. Cylinder Trouble was inspired by the Stovell Valley Railway Series episode, 'Stoborough or Bust'. Hood's troubles are based on that of Braunton in that episode, but it was his valve gear, not his middle cylinder. Originally, Jinty wasn't going to be seen in this episode. This was due to the fact that Jinty should have been undergoing an overhaul but since one of the previously involved him, he had to appear.Category:Episodes Category:Mini Series 1990s